Feliz San Valentín, Amor
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Un fic del día de los enamorados que viven ocho de los elegidos. Sólo parejas heterosexuales no yaoi, no yuri. Historia Completa Gracias a quienes la leyeron.
1. Capítulo 1: Reflexiones Masculinas

_**"Feliz San Valentín, Amor" **_----__por_ Lovely Flower_

Primer Capítulo

Serie: Digimon

Censura: PG-13

Género: Romance

Advertencias: Muchas parejas... todas heterosexuales (no me gusta el yaoi ni el yuri), y tal vez un poquito de lemon.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Pensaba hacer este fic para año nuevo pero no me resultó T_T, pero mas vale tarde que nunca; creo que me lo debo y se lo debo a todos mis lectores (que, para mi sorpresa, no son pocos). Se que aún falta un poco mas de un mes para el _Día de los Enamorados_, pero de aquí a que publique el segundo capítulo coincidirá la fecha.

Algún día sabrán el por qué de mi "desaparición" del mundo de la escritura, pero si algo aprendí durante este "break" es que esto es mi pasión y lo seguiré haciendo siempre... escribir me llena el alma, escribir me hace sentir especial, y aunque no lo haga bien, escribir lo es todo para mi en estos momentos en que no cuento con nada mas que conmigo misma.

Gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado a través de reviews, e-mails y otros símbolos de aceptación... no saben que sólo por eso no he caído en el abismo llamado _Depresión_.

Ahora solo lean y disfruten este fic... se los agradece su servidora _Hiragisawa Ai _~Lovely Flower~

* * *

**P.O.V Taichi**

Estas fechas me ponen nostálgico: Cupido hace de las suyas con nosotros de nuevo... el amor es mi punto débil... tu mejor que nadie sabes eso. Otro San Valentín compartiendo con mis amigos y... contigo. Otro 14 de Febrero adicto a tu amor... y espero sean muchos más. Te abrazo fuerte, como si temiera perderte; miro a mi alrededor, el ambiente se ha puesto romántico. Es nuestra tradición, los doce elegidos juntos celebrando 

"En que piensas, Taichi?" -tu voz de pájaro me interrumpe de improviso-

"¿Te das cuenta?... llevamos casi cinco años juntos ¡Es toda una eternidad!... Cupido nos flechó _muy certeramente_"

Te ries, con esa risa tuya que me ilumina el camino, me embriaga y me eleva hasta el cielo... _ cielo, eres tu._

**P.O.V Ken**

Mi niña, hoy es nuestro aniversario... nuestro segundo aniversario. Aún recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer: estábamos, al igual que hoy, los doce reunidos en el departamento de Yamato para celebrar San Valentín... si bien llevábamos un tiempo saliendo juntos, no había nada comprometedor entre nosotros hasta aquel día. 

Recuerdo que me senté junto a ti, pidiéndole a Cupido un poco de valor para que al ver mis ojos, pudieras ver mi alma rebosante de amor. Bastó un cruce de miradas, un roce de manos, tu largo cabello perfumado a vainilla para posarme en tus labios y adueñarme de la pureza de tu boca. 

"_Ai shiteru_... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" -te susurro al oído, motivado por los agradables recuerdos- 

"Yo también te amo, _Ken-kun_" -mas que tus palabras, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos me lo hacen saber- 

**P.O.V Takeru**

14 de Febrero: el Día de los Enamorados. 

Yo estoy enamorado, y no estoy muy feliz como los demás. Es irónico que siendo el portador de la esperanza ya la halla perdido con todo lo que respecta a _ti_. ¡Ay, niña!, si supieras que mi_ kokoro _sólo late por ti y tu, ja, eres mi_ mejor amiga_... ¡maldita sea la amistad, si yo te amo! 

"TK ¿quieres bailar?" -me preguntas con tu luminosa mirada clavada en mi. _TK_... sólo tú me dices así- 

"De acuerdo!" -contesto, el baile es la una oportunidad que tengo de sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca de mi- 

Me coges de la mano como si nada... y yo, obligado a fingir serenidad cuando estar contigo desencadena mis instintos... pero te amo tanto que postergaré hasta mi vida por un segundo de tu luz. 

**P.O.V Yamato**

La vida da muchas vueltas... después de ser una de las personas a la que yo mas detestaba, te convertiste en mi camino, mi compañía, mi todo. Y descubrí en ti a mi complemento, eres todo lo que yo no soy: carismática, sociable, alegre, coqueta y, por sobre todo, _inocente_. Aunque finges no ser una niña, al conocerte uno se da cuenta de que tras ese cuerpo de mujer se esconde un _alma infante_ que, ciertamente, me excita. 

Y en el momento del amor, me inundas de esa cuota de inocencia que necesito; esa inocencia que perdí por tanto sufrir y que ahora me brindas sin pedir nada mas que amor. 

"Esto se está poniendo aburrido, ¿porqué no cantamos algo romántico, _Yama-chan_?" -me sugieres- 

"Es una gran idea, mi amor... ¿que te parece el tema "Si Pudiera"*?" -hablo sabiendo que esa canción es una de tus favoritas- 

"Me leíste los pensamientos!!... tu me acompañas en el coro, vale?" 

"Ok..." 

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Listo el primer capítulo, relatado por cuatro de los chicos, no los puse a todos porque no todos tienen pareja que sean digielegidas. No quise crear personajes porque, sinceramente, me dio flojera y prefiero no hacer las cosas a hacerlas mal. El próximo (y último) capítulo será relatado por las chicas y tendrá lime (no alcanza a ser lemon) 

*"Si Pudiera" es una canción de Catalina Bono, la ganadora del primer reality show chileno... es una canción súper romántica que escribió la misma Catalina cuando tenía 16 años (ahora tiene 20), así que es como soñadora y llena de las ilusiones de una chica de esa edad (yo tengo 16, y soy una romántica!). La canción será la base para el siguiente capítulo... ahí verán la letra de esta tierna canción. 

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, disfruten la historia y, si se animan, me dejan un review 

Ok! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 

Su servidora, _Ai Hiragisawa_ (Lovely Flower) 


	2. Capítulo 2: Pensamientos Femeninos

_**"Feliz San Valentín, Amor" **_----__por_ Lovely Flower_

Último Capítulo

Serie: Digimon

Censura: PG-13

Género: Romance

Advertencias: Muchas parejas... todas heterosexuales (no me gusta el yaoi ni el yuri), y tal vez un poquito de lemon (mas bien, lime).

* * *

Notas de la Autora: He aquí el segundo capítulo del fic... no lo pude subir despúes de que lo terminé porque una sorpresiva tormenta (sorpresiva ya que estamos en pleno verano) se dejó sentir en mi ciudad y eso "mat" las centrales telefónicas y por tanto, internet.

Una aclaración: Se supone que se encuentran los doce digielegidos en el departamento de Yamato, pero en mi historia sólo considero a ocho de los chicos porque los otros no tienen parejas que sean elegidas. 

Ahora pueden seguir leyendo. Gracias.

* * *

La chica Tachicawa se adueñó del micrófono, se sentó en una banca y con su guitarra en mano comenzó a cantar.

_Si pudiera en vez de invierno haber primavera_

_Si pudiera volar contigo hacia donde quiera_

*****************************************************************

"Contigo... hasta el fin del mundo, Taichi" -pensaba la pelirroja del grupo, mientras contemplaba al castaño.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sora?" -la voz del Taichi la sacó de su ensueño.

"Si es broma no es gracioso, Tai" -le advirtió ella-

"¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?" -respondío Yagami con un dejo de molestia- "Te amo... no necesitamos nada más..."

****************************************************************

_Si pudiera el sol fugarse y no regresar jamás_

_Si pudiera hacer que el tiempo me escuchara una vez mas_

_Le diría si podría volver atrás_

***************************************************************

"¿Volver atras?... ¡para que!" -habló la dueña de la pureza y el amor. Su novio la miró con ternura "¿Para volver a quedarme sin ti, sufriendo por amarte en silencio?... eso nunca!"

El varón sonrió, e invitó a su chica a seguirlo... ella, sin dudar, acepta.

***************************************************************

_Si pudiera te entregaría mi vida entera_

_Si pudiera la luna irse con las estrellas_

****************************************************************

"Te tengo tan cerca" -suspiró una castaña desganada -"¡Y no puedo decir lo que siento!. Creo que tu sientes lo mismo, pero... ni siquiera demuestras tener por mi algún cariño especial"

"Hikari... necesito decirte algo" -habló el acompañante de la luz.

"De acuerdo..." ella sonrie, pensando _"Creo que captaste el mensaje"_

****************************************************************

_Si pudiera ser princesa en un palacio de cristal_

_Si pudiera ser un mago y engañar a la verdad_

_Yo convertiría tus sueños realidad_

***************************************************************

"Es maravilloso saber que no sólo somos complemento como pareja... también nos complementamos en el aspecto laboral" -las ideas pasaban por la mente de la joven cuyo cabello cambiaba de colores como quien cambia de ropa cuando su novio se acercó al micrófono para entonar la parte final de la canción.

"Seguramente nuestros hijos tendran unas voces maravillosas también" -los ojos celestes del joven se posaron en los de la chica, invitándola a seguir la celebración en otro lugar

****************************************************************

_Si pudiera ser la dueña de tu amor_

****************************************************************

"Hikari... yo... te amo" -logró soltar el rubio Takaishi luego de miles de rodeos-

"Al fin lo dijiste!!!!" -gruño la castaña abalanzándose sobre el portador de la esperanza -"Hace tiempo esperaba esto, amor"

Sin mas que decir, fueron sus cuerpos los que comenzaron a hablar y a sentirse en un rincón del departamento de Ishida

****************************************************************

_Calmaría con mi canto tu dolor_

***************************************************************

"Creo que eso ya lo hiciste" -pensó el mayor rubio sin dejar de cantar. Sólo desvió la mirada para contemplar la belleza de su novia-

"Y me alegro por ello... nací para hacerte feliz y ya cumplí mi misión" -pareció responderle los ojos pardos de Tachikawa-

"Pero no creas que te dejaré escapar así de fácil... "

********************************************************************

_Y por ti daría todo lo que soy_

**********************************************************************

"Ken, no podemos... estamos en el departamento de Yamato. De seguro nos están extrañando en la sala" -habló la lavanda resistiéndose levemente a las caricias de Ichijouji... mas que por falta de deseo por verguenza de encontrase haciendo maldades en el baño del departamento Ishida-

"Amor... los demás deben estar haciendo lo mismo" -contestó el ojiazul que se encontraba apoyado en el excusado- "Además... no aguanto un rato mas sin poder amarte"

Miyako se rindió a las palabras de su acompañante y le dió rienda suelta a seguir... que más daba si ya era suya desde hace mucho.

******************************************************************

_Si pudiera estar contigo... hoy_

*******************************************************************

La pelirroja no pudo contener el llanto de algería y solo se aferró a su ahora "futuro marido"

"Estaremos juntos para siempre... ni la muerte nos separar" -afirmó Taichi-

"Lo sé..."

"Feliz San Valentín, Amor"- habló el chico Yagami antes de besar a su prometida.

Un San Valentín más en la vida de estso ocho jóvenes... un día especial, que cambió sus vidas y que, tal vez, cambiará la tuya y la mía.

*The End* 

* * *

Notas Finales: Hoy catorce de febrero es un día especial para todos los que estan en pareja... los que no (como yo) esperamos que tal vez un milagro ocurra y que Cupido se acuerde de que existimos también. De todos modos no me quejo, por que prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada (o no?... que piensan ustedes?).

De todos modos no dejo pasar esta oportunidad para decirle a Luis que lo amo con todo mi corazón aunque él no lo sepa. (segunda dedicatoria a él en uno de mis fics) Si me armo de valor tal vez sea última vez que no sepas lo que pasa por mi.

Me voy... espero les haya gustado y ¡Feliz San Valentín para todos!

Con cariño... una enamorada _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 14 de Febrero del 2004 a las 1:00 AM... ^^^^^ Subido al instante de ser terminado


End file.
